My Darling Human
by Malteser24
Summary: Phil, is a demon. He has accepted that. But what happens when Dan, a human, crosses his path. Dean, who hunts with his brother to keep the world safe, has feelings for the angel Castiel. How much longer will he be able to hide it? Will love prevail when both worlds collide? Or will someone end up...Dead? Completely AU. ALL FICTIONAL. i do not own any of the characters,bar my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! You have found my supernatural/Amazingphil+Danisnotonfire crossover! I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think, all feedback is welcome. That way I can improve my writing. Thanks!**

**Phil's P.O.V**

I walked around the building. I hadn't found anyone interesting yet; today might be a quiet one. I blindly wandered around for a few hours, not knowing or caring where I was. I found myself at a nightclub. Perfect. Tourists, newbies, constants. This place was practically buffet for _things_ like me. I waltzed in, and remembered to turn on my dazzling smile. I wandered around the bar, drunks falling all over the counter. Not my cup of tea, personally. I walked around, talking note and observing everything, not missing a thing. On the dance floor, I found something particularly intriguing. Everyone was grinding each other up on the dance floor, that wasn't a new thing. What was new however, was the fact that there weren't just humans there. I sauntered over to the oh so familiar face I did not like.

"Lilith. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I look for a helpless little human? I'm sure you are doing the same."

"What you do can't be called _'looking for a helpless little human.' _And what I do is none of your business."

"What happened to us Philly? We used to be so close."

"Don't. Call. Me. Philly. You have no right to call me that, not after what you did. You know what you did." I could hear the growl and venom from my voice, and I mentally smiled. Good, I hope she noticed.

"Whatever. I came here for a human, and that's what I am going to get."

She stormed off, out of my sight. Good. If I ever heard she was exorcized, I would be delighted.

After an uneventful evening, everyone was either way too drunk for my tastes, or just no appealing at all, I headed off.

"Ugf. What the…"

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up."

I looked at the source of the voice. Great, it was a human. Just what I needed. Better yet, a handsome one. I didn't think it was even possible for demons to find humans attractive. Fantastic.

"No, it's fine, thank you. I should probably be on my way."

"Oh, okay then. I, uhh, yeah, me too. Bye."

I walked off without a second glance, but I couldn't get him out of my head. What was with that human, he didn't seem normal. Or maybe, there was something wrong with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan's P.O.V**

I walked off after apologising. I don't know him, but there was something familiar about him. And those eyes. There was something there. Something, strange. I walked home, and looked around my cousin's room, trying to find something that would help me out.

"Books, Sam, books. Where the hell do you keep your special books?"

I scrounged around his room, everywhere I could think to look.

"Stupid, stupid. Why didn't I think of this before? Why would he keep those books in plain sight?"

I headed off to the "special room", always keeping an eye out for anyone of them. If they caught me, well, I'd like to escape the lecture for today at least. Once I found the book I was looking for, I sat down and flicked through it.

"Aah, here we are. Demons. They can have black/dark eyes, human's don't believe in them, most human's anyway. Angel's fight demons, usually protecting people. Blah, di blah, di blah. I know all of this."

I kept skimming, and found nothing I didn't already know.

"Daaan! Where are you mate?"

_SHIT!_

I put the book back where I found it and ninja stealthed my way to my room. I sat at my desk and opened up a textbook. About demon facts. Ironic.

"Dan. Hey mate, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Dean, Sam. I was just, uh, reading up on demon facts."

"This is all your influence Sammy. I taught him how to fight. You, you turned him into a bookworm."

"Hey, my knowledge has saved you how many times now?"

"That's not important"

"Uhh, guys? Hate to interrupt the brotherly feud, but where's Cas?"

"He had to go see a friend. He'll be back soon. We should leave you to your reading. See ya."

"Bye."

"I'll be down for dinner."

They left, and I leant back on my chair, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow that was close. Sucks that I didn't find anything though. I wonder who Cas had to see. Oh well, yet another lecture escape."

I decided to read the book, and found something interesting.

"_Demons can disguise themselves quite easily. It used to be hard, because their eyes stand out. But, studies have found out, that with special contacts, a demon can disguise the colour of their eyes. The only way to tell if a demon is wearing contacts is to look at their eyes up close."_

"His eyes! I thought they were a bit strange, but I ignored it."

I tried to remember what they looked like, but I couldn't.

"I'll just have to find him again. Besides, I could be wrong, he might just have strange eyes."

**Hey guys, sorry this was so late, I had really bad writer's block for this. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know to write it so it made sense. I hope this chapter made up for it. I promise I will try my hardest to be on schedule from now on.**

**Thanks for reading! BYEEEE**

**PS. I edited the picture for this myself. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cas's P.O.V**

"Uh, Dean?"

"What is it now Cas?"

"I have something I need to, take care of. A friend I need to see. I will be back soon. You go on."

"Are you sure?"

"I will be fine. Trust me. I will see you back at the house."

"All right. See ya."

I walked off in the opposite direction. Towards an old, rusty, worn down building, that in all honesty looked like it would collapse at any second. So obviously no humans go there, at least not by choice. Perfect place to find demons. I walked in, shutting the door carefully; I didn't feel like dealing with a broken door today. I had business to take care of.

"Phil. Haven't seen you in a while. There has been a few, unexplainable disappearances. Do you know or have anything to do with that?"

"No. I told you before, I have stopped doing that." I knew he was telling the truth by the shudder that rattled through his body, at the memories i assume. At what he was.

"Fair enough. I believe you. Do you have any idea who might be to blame?"

"Well. I think I might. I saw Lilith recently, hunting from what I could tell. And not the hunting that you do. Very. very bad hunting. If I was you, I would start by looking for her. I don't know where she is now though. Sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you are sticking to your promises. I will look for her. I have some questions for her anyway. I will see you around then?"

"Yes. Do you still want me to keep an eye on things?"

"If you could. It would be greatly helpful. Thank you."

"That was the deal we made. Good bye Cas."

"Bye Phil."

I left the building and went back home. It seems we would need to have a very serious interrogation with Lilith.

**Thought I would throw some Cas in there. Everyone loves Cas. Hehe. So, what did you think? Is anyone else interested/excited for this? (Apart from me. I'm really excited to write more.) :D**

**See ya next Wednesday! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Long time no see hey? I'm so sorry, my computer broke and I have to type this up on my Dad's computer. So I will try and update whenever I can, but I can't guarantee they will all be uploaded on time. I'm sorry. Enough of my rambling.**

**Dean's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table with a plate of delicious pie. Just as I was about to dig in, Cas walked in.

"Hey Cas, what's up? Would you like some pie?"

"Uh, no thanks Dean. Where is Sam?"

"He is in the library again. Nerd."

"Right. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Sit down."

He walked over and sat down across from me.

"I went to see Phil. He said he might know who the demon might be. According to him, he saw Lilith hunting humans the other night. I thought we could investigate further?"

"Yeah, that sounds alright. We'll just wait until Sammy get's back, and go through it with him. Until then, would you like to share some pie with me?"

"You know what? You keep saying how good pie is. I want to see what it is all about."

"Well, you are in for a treat."

I handed the plate over. I watched him take a bite and grinned at the look of delightment on his face.

"Dean. This is, fantastic. I understand why you like it so much. Why are you laughing?"

"You have some pie on your face."

He attempted to wipe it off and kept missing.

"Here, let me help."

I nervously leant forward and wiped it off with my thumb. The closeness was starting to make me nervous. Just as I was about to lean back, I felt Cas gently place his lips on mine and start kissing me. I placed my hands on the back of his head. I could feel him place his hands on my waist when...

"Dean?"

**Haha! I apologise if that was crap or weird or whatever. I tried to put in some destiel in there, but I wanted it to be a little bit different. Also, not everything in this is going to be exact. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, and who you believe walked in. Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's P.O.V**

"DEAN?!"

_Where is he now?_

I walked over to the main room...

"DEAN!"

He and Cas were kissing, but as soon as they knew I was there, they sprung apart.

"Well, I'm going to the library. You two lovebirds carry on. It took you guys long enough though."

I left them with a smile on my face, surprise written on theirs. I walked off towards the library. I went inside, and stared to look for the mythology section, when...

"Ooof."

Someone ran into me. I turned around; it was the same guy I ran into the other day.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you up."

"Thanks."

He lifted his head up, and I found myself staring into his eyes. They were so, pretty.

"Dan!"

I looked up, to find Sam walking towards me.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Just doing a bit of researching. You?"

"I came to read."

"I see. Who is this?"

"Um, I don't actually know."

I turned to the stranger.

"I never got your name."

"Oh, yes. It's Phil. Nice to meet you, Dan, I presume."

"Correct. Stranger-I-just-met-called-Phil, meet my cousin Sam. Sam, meet the-stranger-I-just-met-called-Phil."

"Nice to meet you Phil."

"Same to you."

"Alright then. Dan, I'm going to head off home. See you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Sam."

I waved goodbye, and turned to Phil.

"So, Phil. Seeing as this is the second time we have bumped into each other, would you like to sit down with me? I was hoping to get to know you a bit better."

"Sure. That sounds great."

I walked over to the table, Phil following closely behind.

"So, as you know, my name is Dan."

"I do, just as you know mine is Phil."

"Very true. So, seeing as we are getting to know each other... I was wondering..."

"What would you like to know, Dan?"

**I'm sorry it is short; I needed to put this in. New chapter next Wednesday, hopefully. I will see you guys then.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phil's P.O.V**

I studied Dan's face. He frowned, deep in thought, and then looked up. He looked a bit nervous, like there was something else on his mind.

"Are you alright Dan?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about…never mind. Question time…"

We sat there for at least 3 hours, just talking and finding out things about each other. I found out he loves Maltesers and Llama's, he is very competitive, he is bi, his parents died in a house fire…

"House fire?"

"Yeah. House ah, fire."

I looked over his face. He's lying to me. It wasn't just a house fire at all. Wait a second; I heard that a demon attacked a house…

"Dan. How old are you?"

"19. Why?"

It was his house. Him. But, he was a baby, why would they do that?

"Phil, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just spaced out a bit. Who do you live with?"

"My cousins. Dean and Sam."

Dean and Sam….no, it couldn't be. Please. We could have been something. Wait, it might not be _them. _

"Hey, uh Dan. What is your last name?"

"Winchester. Same as my cousins. Why?"

"Oh, I heard of the Winchesters, I was just curious as soon as you said their names. That's pretty cool."

_Shit!_

"Oh, yeah. What about you, who do you, live with?"

"No one. I kind of wander, staying in hotels if I can. I don't exactly have any family."

"Oh, no. That's horrible. Would you like to stay with me? We have plenty of room."

"I don't want to intrude..." I heard a voice enter my head.

_Do it. Or you will regret it. _

"It's no intrusion."

"Well, alright then. Sure. We won't need to pick any of my stuff up, I don't have any. It's easier, moving around like I do."

"Well, now you can get some. Until then, you can borrow my stuff if you like."

"Thanks."

We left the library, and I followed him to his house. As we walked, I heard the same voice enter my head again.

_Good Boy_

**OOOOOO! Who could it be? Does anyone have any ideas? Speculations? It will be answered in the next chapter. Until then…BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Hey Sammy, do you know when Dan is coming back?"

"Uh, not sure. I could ring him if…"

"Guys, I'm home! And I brought a friend!"

_Must be that Phil guy._

"Hey guys. This is Phil, my new friend. Phil, this is my cousins Sam and Dean, and our friend Cas."

I heard Cas gasp, but ignored it. I can always ask him later why he gasped.

"I was wondering if Phil could stay with us for a while, he doesn't have anywhere to stay."

"Sure. Your very welcome here Phil."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cas glare at Dean, and then just shake his head slowly. That's strange; maybe they had an argument…

"We're going to my room, so bye."

"Well, he seems like a nice kid."

Cas scoffed, and then mumbled. "Yeah, nice _kid_ alright."

"I'm sorry?"

"He…doesn't matter."

I could see what was going to happen, so I cut in.

"Cas, why did you gasp? And why did you glare and shake your head at Dean?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you. I was hoping he wouldn't interfere, or meet Dan. Unfortunately it seems that is not the case. His name is Phil, yes, but a kid, a human, he is not."

"What are you trying to say?" Dean inquired

"He's a demon. I've been working with him, on trying to catch the demon responsible for the killing sprees. He found out it was Lilith, and was helping me to catch her. He isn't bad though, a while ago, I helped him out. Crowley wanted answers from him, and when Phil wouldn't tell him, he started to torture him. I helped him escape, and after that he promised me he would be good."

"A good demon? They are completely unheard of."

"I know which is why I am keeping an eye on him. I just hoped he would keep a good distance."

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and…"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"DAN!"

**Dan's P.O.V**

I led Phil into my room, sitting down on the bed.

"So, this is your room."

"Yeah, it's not much, but I like it."

"It's fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it."

Phil's eyes glazed over, and a concentrated expression settled on his face.

"Phil? Phil! Are you alright?"

He blinked and shook his head.

"Sorry, I blanked out."

"I can see that. Anyway, as long as you are…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A sharp, monstrous pain entered my head. I grabbed my head with both hands, trying to stop the pain. It felt like someone was bashing my head with a steel bat, stabbing my head, and pulling my hair, all at the same time. I started to panic, my breathing hazardous. Black spots started to cloud my vision. I could feel myself start to cry, but I was too overcome with pain to stop. I started shaking, the pain becoming unbearable. The last thing I heard before I blacked out completely.

**Phil's P.O.V**

"DAN!" He started screaming, his hands flying up to his head. It was obvious he was in immense pain, but I couldn't do anything about it, I knew who was doing it. He was crying and shaking, and I could feel myself cry too. Wait, why was I crying? I didn't even know Dan. I heard Dean, Sam, and Cas running up the stairs.

_Now you understand my power. This was just to prove so you would do what I want. Now go be a good demon. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean's P.O.V**

I slammed open the door and ran inside. Dan was on the floor, writhing in pain, clutching his head like it would explode. I turned to Phil.

"What have you done to him?!" I yelled. I was going to punch him, when Cas held me back. He doesn't look it, but he is quite strong. Some definite muscles on him.

"Phil. Cas told us about you, but that is not of immediate importance right now." Sam glared at me before he continued.

"Do you know what is wrong with Dan?"

Phil looked down, then at me, where I promptly drilled my eyes into his…now I know non-existent…ones, then at Cas, who said nothing, just looked ahead and held me tighter.

"I…um…kind of have an idea."

"Would you mind telling us?" Sam prompted kindly.

"Well, we were just talking when Dan started writhing on the floor and gripping his head. Then a voice entered mine. He said that I understood his power now, and he only did it so I would do what he wants." He swallows hard, before continuing.

"He told me to go and be a good demon." Tears started to fall out of his eyes, which only angered me more. Luckily, Sam had a more level head than I did.

"We'll discuss that later. Is it just me, or has Dan stopped moving?"

We all looked over, and sure enough, Dan wasn't writhing around on the ground anymore. Sam walked over and checked him.

"He's still breathing; it looks like he just fell unconscious. Probably exhausted him. I'll put him to bed, Cas, take Dean downstairs where he can calm down. Phil, I think it's best if you stay here with me."

Cas nodded, and in the blink of an eye, we were in the impala. And with a quiet _click, _doors were locked.

"Cas. I am not in the mood or mind space to be locked in a car right now. Let me out, so I can deal with that son of a bitch."

"No. Dean, he isn't…Dan will be fine, Sam will sort it out."

"Yeah? Well, what if it isn't?!"

A warm hand slipped their fingers into mine, squeezing them slightly.

"He will be. I promise."

**Aww! So, i was talking to a friend recently, and we got onto the topic of fans. And, because i dont really see you guys as my fans, more as friends and fellow readers/writers, i decided to come up with a name for you guys. What do you think about "Little Malteasers."? Because i have a habit of leaving cliff hangers at the end of my chapters/stories. Thanks to Kyuubigurl74 for the help. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I believe we are in need of some new characters, and some answers. Enjoy!**

**? P.O.V**

"Ah…ah sir?"

"What is it now?" I growled, menacingly by the way he trembled.

"Phil, he is…well is with a Winchester sir."

"Which one?"

"Uh...Dan, sir. What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Nothing. Leave it to me. You know what they say, if you want something done, do it yourself. Now, to dispose of the casualties."

"Casualties, sir?"

"Well, you didn't do what I asked. So, well I guess this is goodbye."

"No, sir wait!"

He burst into flames, screaming as he burned into ashes. I smiled, I always enjoyed it when they screamed, it makes the experience all the more enjoyable.

I sat back in my chair, gazing at my phone. Should I be nice and call them, let them know I'm coming. Why not, it won't help them once I get them.

**Dean's P.O.V **

_RING RING_

I looked at my phone. _ 6-6-6 _was all it said…

"Dean, who is it?" Cas asked.

"I don't know, but the number is giving me some ideas. Go get Sam for me."

I answered the call, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Who is this?"

"What, I don't even get a hello? Well, that is no way to greet an old friend." A familiar voice said.

"Crowley!" I growled, anger boiling inside me.

"Hello, Dean. Is moose there? Or, perhaps that little angel of yours is. Either way, I believe it would be a good idea to get them here. If you wouldn't mind putting me on speaker phone."

Just then, Sam and Cas walked in.

"Dean, who is on the phone?" Sam asked.

I didn't answer; I just put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table.

"Moose, angel. Nice of you guys to join us in this very interesting conversation."

"Crowley, what the hell do you want?" Sam asked, as angry as I was.

I looked over at; he seemed angry, but more thoughtful than upset.

"I wanted to have a talk with you, it's been a while. But I do have more reason than just a chat as to why I am talking to you now. Your cousin, Daniel. Interesting boy. Friends with a demon, though I know he wants to be more. That's not the point right now though. My point is, I gave him that head shattering head ache. Just as a warning, that I am watching, I am listening, and I know all. By the way, Dean, I'm sure you and Castiel will live happily ever after. Basically, stay out of my way, or there will be more pain than just a headache. Oh, and tell Phillip, I said hi."

Crowley hangs up, and we all stood there dumbfounded and angry. I heard footsteps, so I turned to the hallway. Phil stood there, the blood drained from his not so human face, tears running down his cheeks.

"You!" I growled harshly.

**I'm sorry for now chapter last week; I was busy with other things. I will hopefully be back with weekly updates from now on. Hopefully. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Phil's P.O.V**

I left Dan as he slept, and carefully made my way down the stairs, careful not to make any noise in case Dean was still angry.

I heard Dean yelling, and I slowed down. Then I heard a voice I knew too well.

"Crowley, what the hell do you want?" I heard Sam growl. This is not good.

"I wanted to have a talk with you, it's been a while. But I do have more reason than just a chat as to why I am talking to you now. Your cousin, Daniel. Interesting boy. Friends with a demon, though I know he wants to be more. That's not the point right now though. My point is, I gave him that head shattering head ache. Just as a warning, that I am watching, I am listening, and I know all. By the way, Dean, I'm sure you and Castiel will live happily ever after. Basically, stay out of my way, or there will be more pain than just a headache. Oh, and tell Phillip, I said hi."

I reached the foot of the stairs, and looked over. Dean, Sam and Cas were crowded around the table, where Crowley's voice was coming from Dean's phone. Dean turned to me.

"You!" He growled. I stepped back cautiously up the stairs, as Sam ran to Dean and held him back.

"It's your entire fault, you stupid Demon! You just couldn't leave Dan alone!"

I turned around and ran back up the stairs. I heard voices yelling downstairs, but the thudding of my feet on the stairs. I was having trouble seeing, as tears poured from my eyes. I went to Dan's room, and shut the door behind me. I walked over to where he lay, sleeping peacefully, in a dream land away from harm and pain. Away from me.

"I love you." I said, kissing him on his forehead. I could hear footsteps thudding up the stairs, so I quickly grabbed my bag, and jumped out of the window, sneaking a look at the sleeping boy I love, before landing on the ground and sprinting away to find somewhere to hide.

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter and the possible sadness this may cause. I'd say happy chapter next…but I don't know if it will be happy. Sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. New chapter. WOO! And, let's play a game. Spot the John Green reference. Your prize? A congratulation and guaranteed interesting conversation. Oh, and I might make you a character in one of my stories. More than one winner though, kind of an 'everyone can win' game. **

**Dan's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly, kind of like the way you fall in love. Slowly, half asleep, then all at once, wide awake from the pounding of footsteps near my door. I heard a thud next to my window, but before I could investigate, Sam, Castiel, and Dean burst through the room.

"Dan, you're awake!" Sam exclaimed, running over to me and giving me a hug.

"How do you feel?" Cas asked. He was looking at me, but I could tell he was paying more attention to Dean. And, that was okay.

"I'm alright. My head doesn't hurt."

"Do you remember what happened? Anything?" Dean asked, as he looked around my room.

"Yes. Well, most of it. I remember when we got home; we talked to you and went to my room. We were talking and I was going to ki…I mean I got a sharp pain in my head, like by skull was being teared in half. Then, I kind of blanked out."

"Did you just almost say kiss…" Dean started to say, but thankfully for me, I don't think I could explain without embarrassing myself, Sam interrupted him.

"Okay. Well, that's pretty much what happened. From our perspective anyway. You probably just had a migraine, get some rest."

_I've never had a migraine like this before…this is more than that…_

"Okay, sure. Hey, have you seen Phil?"

"Um, he had to leave. He, uh, had an errand to run or something. He's sorry."

"Oh, okay. Right. Well, I'd better get some rest. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." They all said, before heading out the door and shutting it.

I got out of bead, and slowly crept to the door. I opened it a crack, and listened for them.

"We've got to find him. He can help us."

"That may be so, but I don't want Dan hanging around him. You heard what he said; he was almost going to kiss…"

I hit the door with my head; a substantial thud met my ears, as my head hit the door.

**Quite a short chapter today, mostly filler. I have the overall plan for this story, but there are a lot of little things I need to write as well. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
